


Sogni condivisi

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Romantic Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era come avere l'opportunità di guardare una bestia feroce addormentata. Qualcosa di raro. Molly si chiese quanti avevano avuto l'opportunità di vederlo così, senza lo schermo della sua ingombrante intelligenza. Si sedette sul lettino accanto a lui e lo osservò."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sogni condivisi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.   
> Ecco una piccola shot ispirata a un sogno che ho fatto e che ho scritto qualche tempo fa, prima della terza stagione.  
> Comunque, ecco a voi cosa ha partorito la mia mente malata.   
> Spero vi piaccia.   
> Buona lettura.

Sogni condivisi 

  
  
Lui era seduto in laboratorio, davanti al microscopio, con i gomiti poggiati sul tavolo e la testa fra le mani. Era così da circa mezzora, immobile, tanto che sorgeva il dubbio si fosse addormentato.   
“Ti senti bene?” si decise infine a chiedere Molly dopo aver esitato a lungo con la paura di disturbarlo.   
“No. La mia testa. Potrebbe esplodere da un momento all'altro.”   
“Vuoi dire che hai l'emicrania?”   
“Sì.”   
“Vuoi un antidolorifico?”  
“No, io non posso...” replicò lui fermandosi subito dopo. “Sono allergico.” concluse infine, ma era palese che fosse una scusa.   
“Forse hai bisogno di mangiare qualcosa.”   
“Ieri ho mangiato un sandwich.”  
“Ieri?”   
“Sì, ieri. Mrs. Hudson mi ha costretto a mangiare mentre attendevo l'esito di un esperimento chimico. Non avrei dovuto accettare, la digestione mi ha rallentato, ma lei ha insistito.”   
“Capisco. E hai dormito a sufficienza?”   
Lui si voltò verso Molly, con sguardo seccato.   
“Dormo quanto ho sempre dormito. Le ore sufficienti a mantenermi lucido, due o tre a notte.”   
“Solo due o tre? E da quanto tempo non dormi una notte per intero?”   
“Non lo so... Qualche settimana. Ultimamente ho avuto molto da lavorare.”  
“Sherlock, hai bisogno di dormire. E hai bisogno di fare un pasto completo.”   
“No, non è vero. Sto benissimo.”  
“No, Sherlock. Hai l'emicrania perché il tuo corpo è allo stremo. Devi riposarti.”   
“Io non... Non ho intenzione di lasciare che sia il mio corpo a decidere per me. Dormirò e mangerò quando io deciderò di farlo, non quando questo stupido corpo lo pretenderà.”   
Molly sbuffò, si alzò dal suo sgabello e lo raggiunse. Lui si voltò appena e la guardò con aria interrogativa.   
“Sherlock, se non prendi una pausa crollerai. E potrebbe capitare nel momento peggiore. Fidati di me. Ho fatto tanti di quei doppi e tripli turni da sapere cosa significa la carenza di sonno. E tu sei davvero al limite. Devi riposare.”   
Lui spalancò la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse e fece un sospiro.   
“Devo prima finire questa analisi, poi stasera mi riposerò. E mangerò. Te lo prometto.”   
“Se vuoi finisco io, così puoi prenderti una pausa. C'è un lettino nella sala accanto. La usano i medici durante i turni di notte. In questo momento, anche solo un'ora ti sarebbe d'aiuto.”   
“Non posso...”  
“Sì, puoi. E devi. Puoi fidarti di me, lo sai.”   
Sherlock, fece un profondo sospiro. Voleva rifiutare, lo voleva davvero, ma era davvero esausto. Alla fine annuì.   
“Solo un'ora. Verrai a svegliarmi se tardassi? O se l'analisi avesse un esito definitivo?”  
“Certo. Ora vai.”   
Lui si alzò e, come sempre, Molly si prese qualche secondo per ammirare il suo corpo slanciato stretto nel suo elegante completo.   
Sherlock afferrò il cappotto e uscì dal laboratorio.   
  
Un'ora dopo, quando Molly entrò nella saletta semibuia, trovò Sherlock profondamente addormentato. Si avvicinò a lui il più silenziosamente possibile. Voleva svegliarlo in maniera discreta, non per la sua goffaggine. Inoltre, prima di farlo, poteva prendersi un minuto per osservarlo. Così rilassato, così vulnerabile. Era come avere l'opportunità di guardare una bestia feroce addormentata. Qualcosa di raro. Molly si chiese quanti avevano avuto l'opportunità di vederlo così, senza lo schermo della sua ingombrante intelligenza. Si sedette sul lettino accanto a lui e lo osservò.   
Si era tolto la giacca e aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia sino a scoprire gli avambracci. Era bello poter osservare le sue braccia così delicate e forti allo stesso tempo. Aveva messo il cappotto sotto la testa, come un cuscino, e teneva un polso mollemente appoggiato sulla fronte, come a far da schermo ai suoi occhi. Il suo respiro era lento e regolare e le sue labbra erano leggermente dischiuse. Il letto era troppo corto per le sue lunghe gambe e i suoi piedi nudi penzolavano fuori. Molly sorrise. Era strano, non aveva mai immaginato i suoi piedi, e ora che li vedeva... Erano belli, come tutto il resto di lui.   
Con un sospiro si decise a svegliarlo, come aveva promesso.   
“Sherlock?” lo chiamò dolcemente poggiando una mano sul suo petto.   
Provò un brivido nel sentire i suoi muscoli tonici sotto la camicia.   
Lui non sembrava aver sentito. Si avvicinò maggiormente.   
“Sherlock?” lo chiamò nuovamente alzando un po' la voce. “Sherlock, svegliati. È passata un'ora.”   
Finalmente lui la sentì e cominciò ad strabuzzare gli occhi cercando di uscire dal pesante sonno in cui si trovava.   
“Molly?” mormorò confuso. “Quanto ho dormito?”   
“Solo un'ora. Se vuoi dormire ancora va bene, ma mi avevi chiesto di svegliarti, quindi...”  
“No, no, va bene. Hai fatto bene, Molly, grazie.” disse lui tirandosi su a sedere e stropicciandosi la faccia assonnata come un bambino che non vuole andare a scuola. “Che ne è dell'analisi?”   
“Ho finito qualche minuto fa. Credo che il risultato ti soddisferà.”   
“Sicuramente.” replicò lui con un breve sorriso enigmatico. “Grazie, Molly. E non solo per aver completato quell'analisi per me, ma anche per avermi convinto a prendere una pausa. Ne avevo bisogno.”   
“Non è nulla, davvero. Ma dovresti curarti di più di te stesso.”   
“Lo so, ma quando lavoro... Tutto passa in secondo piano. Persino me stesso.”   
“Ti capisco, capita anche a me, ma mi impongo di fare delle pause o impazzirei.” replicò lei sorridendo.   
Lui era ancora seduto nel letto, con i gomiti poggiati sulle gambe, una mano a sorreggere la sua testa. E la stava osservando. Molly non sapeva dire se il suo sguardo fosse irritato o incuriosito. Lui la fissava e basta, senza dire una parola, con i suoi meravigliosi occhi verdi da gatto spalancati.   
“Qualcosa non va?” chiese infine lei non riuscendo più a sopportare quello sguardo che la faceva sentire inadeguata. “Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?”  
“No, Molly. Tu non hai detto nulla di sbagliato. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato in te.” disse infine lui avvicinandosi a lei. “Tu sei esattamente perfetta così come sei.”   
Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, ma poco dopo la mano di lui seguì il contorno del suo viso e si posizionò sotto il suo mento, costringendola delicatamente ad alzare il viso.   
“Non c'è mai stato qualcuno come te nella mia vita. Qualcuno che si prendesse cura di me in maniera così disinteressata. Qualcuno che mi abbia amato così tanto... Sei speciale, Molly Hooper, te ne rendi conto?”   
“Io... Io non...” balbettò lei cercando di ignorare il battito furioso del suo cuore che le rimbombava nelle tempie.   
Doveva ritrovare la calma, non poteva crollare per così poco. Anche se quello che aveva appena detto lui era tutt'altro che poco.   
Fece un profondo sospiro e riprese coraggio.   
“La testa ti fa ancora male?” chiese cercando di cambiare il discorso.   
“No, cioè, sì un po'.” rispose lui con tono stranamente confuso.   
Poi, inaspettatamente, le prese le mani e se le mise sulle tempie, chiudendo gli occhi come per assaporare il suo tocco benefico. Molly deglutì. Lui voleva che lei lo toccasse. Non era mai successo niente di simile e non pensava che sarebbe mai successo. Aveva troppa paura di rompere l'incantesimo, quindi non parlò e semplicemente fece quello che lui le aveva suggerito. Gli massaggiò le tempie con dei movimenti circolari e lo vide sospirare mentre gettava il capo all'indietro per rilassarsi. Lei non smise e si impose un ritmo regolare che seguiva stranamente quello dei furiosi battiti del suo cuore.   
Dopo un minuto, osò muovere i suoi pollici verso il basso, sfiorando i suoi zigomi. Lui non si oppose. Questo le diede coraggio a sufficienza per accarezzarglieli con più decisione. Un sospiro di piacere fuoriuscì da quelle labbra perfette. Incapace di resistere, fece scivolare lentamente le mani sul suo viso, sino a che i suoi pollici non sfiorarono la sua bocca. Sfiorò il contorno di quelle labbra mentre lui rimaneva immobile a godere di quel contatto così innocente.   
Ma non era affatto innocente. Era erotico. Eccitante.   
Le mani di lei si fecero più ardite e iniziarono a studiare ogni contorno e ogni centimetro del suo viso. Tornarono agli zigomi passando per la mascella, percorsero il suo naso verso l'alto sino all'arcata sopraccigliare, per poi tornare alle sue tempie e, infine, approdare fra i suoi capelli.   
A quel punto lui aprì gli occhi, e fu come un faro che illuminava la stanza semibuia. Lei trasalì e allontanò le mani, ma lui la fermò stringendole i polsi. E poi la tirò a sé. Così vicino che i loro nasi avrebbero potuto sfiorarsi.   
Il cuore di Molly batteva così forte che avrebbe potuto sfondarle il petto e finire direttamente in quello di Sherlock. Ma forse ciò era impossibile. Perché il cuore di Molly era già in Sherlock. Lei glielo aveva donato anni prima e lui lo custodiva. La ragazza si chiese solo se lui se ne rendesse conto.   
Lui fece un sorriso, un breve enigmatico sorriso e poi si avvicinò di qualche centimetro, quel tanto che bastava perché le loro labbra potessero sfiorarsi, ma non toccarsi davvero.   
“Sherlock...” sussurrò lei con voce strozzata.   
“Baciami, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui con la sua profonda voce baritonale.   
Lei deglutì e poi, obbediente, attraversò la distanza di quei pochi millimetri che li separavano, unendo finalmente le sue labbra a quelle dell'uomo che amava.   
Lui le mise una mano dietro alla nuca per attirarla maggiormente a sé. Le loro bocche iniziarono una lenta e appassionata danza che tolse il fiato a entrambi. Sherlock le aveva assaggiato, succhiato e mordicchiato le labbra con dolce avidità e lei sentiva che la sua testa girava come una trottola. Timidamente, sfiorò la bocca di lui con la lingua e lui raccolse il suo suggerimento massaggiandogliela con la propria.   
Era stata baciata molte volte, ma mai, mai, in tutta la sua vita, si era sentita così vicina a un uomo. Neanche fare l'amore avrebbe potuto essere più intimo di quel bacio.   
Quando le loro bocche si placarono, entrambi presero fiato. I respiri accelerati, il petto che si sollevava velocemente... Avevano provato qualcosa di unico, di speciale, e ne erano consapevoli.   
Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la fronte su quella di lei, come a voler imprimere nella sua mente quell'istante. Senza riaprirli, le strinse il viso fra le mani e poi la baciò nuovamente, ma brevemente.   
“Non so cosa farei senza di te, Molly Hooper.” disse infine spalancando gli occhi. “Ora, però, devo tornare a lavoro.” aggiunse con quello che sembrava essere disappunto.   
Si alzò dal letto e raccolse le sue cose e si risistemò in modo da essere impeccabile come sempre. Molly non disse una parola. Rimase a osservarlo incantata, chiedendosi se fosse realmente successo quello che credeva.   
Quando lui fu nuovamente vestito di tutto punto si voltò verso di lei e le porse galantemente una mano.   
“Andiamo?” le chiese con un mezzo sorriso.   
Lei accettò la mano e lui la tirò su con forza sino a portarla a scontrarsi contro il proprio petto.   
“Sei pronta a tornare al lavoro, Molly?”   
“Sì... Io credo.. Sì.”   
“Bene.” replicò lui dandole un bacio sulla mano che ancora teneva stretta.   
Poi le sorrise e uscì dalla saletta, lasciandola sola in mezzo alla stanza a domandarsi cosa fosse realmente successo quella sera.   
  


*** 

  
Molly spalancò gli occhi.   
Ci mise qualche minuto a rendersi conto di dov'era. Poi, con delusione, realizzò che era nel suo letto e che aveva sognato.   
Affondò il viso sul cuscino, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.   
Perché?   
Perché doveva fare quei sogni?   
Perché Sherlock continuava a tormentarla anche ora che era lontano?   
Perché non poteva semplicemente dimenticarlo?   
E perché quei sogni erano così dannatamente vividi?   
Si sfiorò le labbra e le sembrò di sentirle calde e pulsanti, come se fosse stata realmente appena baciata.   
I sogni erano davvero crudeli, a volte.   
Riuscivano a spezzarti il cuore.   
  


*** 

  
Sherlock spalancò gli occhi e si alzò immediatamente dal letto di quel misero hotel in cui alloggiava da una settimana.   
Perché sognava Molly?   
Perché quel genere di sogno e, per di più, così realistico?   
E perché nel sogno riusciva a percepire i pensieri e desideri di Molly?   
Ma, soprattutto, perché al suo risveglio, rendendosi conto che non era reale, si era sentito così deluso?   
C'era una sola spiegazione logica a tutto ciò, ma lui non intendeva accettarla.   
Non poteva ammettere razionalmente quello che il suo stupido subconscio sembrava aver capito così bene.   
Era solo un sogno, poteva ignorarlo.   
Ormai erano settimane che se lo ripeteva tutte le mattine.   
  
  
Fine 


End file.
